The Allotment (Conspiracy)
The Allotment is a conspiracy of hunters, vampires, werewolves, geists, mages, and other supernaturals that formed to deal with The Truth. Their goals are to maintain the Accord, and ensure that only a fair allotment of Accords (people who know The Truth) exist throughout the world, in a network large enough to respond to issues no matter where they occur. History The Allotment came about as The Truth began to hit critical mass. During the Louisiana Event, as well as the Taiwan, Ghana, and Norway Events, it became clear to those within the Accord that having rag tag groups of Truth-knowers here and there wasn't going to work. So The Allotment was set into motion. Only a single individual would know The Truth in a given area. States, Provinces, and Countries were given a single Accord member across the world, with the intention that there would never be more than one person who knows The Truth in that area. This would limit the "official" Accords to roughly 250 in total. The Truth Network In most cases, having just one (or even three) Accords in a country isn't enough, especially if it's a big one. For this reason, a coterie of supporting individuals drawn from each Accord's background has given them aid. The Truth Network was set up for one reason, and one reason only. To serve The Allotment. No one in the Truth Network knows The Truth, not really. They are told that there is a thing that they stand against. They don't realize, or even completely understand that the name "The Truth" itself is the real name for the thing. The members of this organization have to believe completely in the Accord that they are supporting, as they can never be allowed to know the full truth, not the full Truth, or they would be a liability. Maintaining The Allotment Because of the nature of this arrangement, and the sheer difference in types of individuals within the Allotment, there are no de fact leaders. If an ancient vampire would have claimed ownership and leadership, a powerful mage might disagree and take the throne. Beyond the supernal arguments, there also exist many in the Allotment (ghosts, slashers, spirits, dominion demons) who simply would never recognize such a ruling organization. For this reason, each Accord is ruler of their own areas network. This also means it's up to each member to keep the numbers of those who know The Truth to a minimum; specifically one. For some, this means using the gifts of the Allotment, for others this means a more... conventional means of removing these additional Truth knowers. Unwanted, or unofficial Accords are known as Truthers. In many cases they are made to forget, in others they are made dead. In some rare cases, they are allowed to continue so long as they work with the Allotment. This was the case for the NO Accord group, as well as for the groups in Taiwan, Ghana, and Norway, as each of those groups made the fight against The Truth meaningful. Lies & Glitches Members of the Allotment, knowing The Truth, are given lee way with how they use this knowledge, and what they do to protect this knowledge. For this reason, artifacts, powers, magics, and other, more bizarre things are made available to them from all corners of the supernatural world. Check the Lies & Glitches Endowment page for additional information. Rough Information on Official Accord Members Washington – Possessed - Lust Oregon - Mummy N Cali- Vampire - Daeva S Cali- Promethean Wyoming- Mage - Acanthus Arizona- Psychic Nevada- Mortal Colorado- Mage - Mastigos New Mexico- Geist Texas- Werewolf - Rahu Montana- Vampire - Gangrel North Dakota- Demon - Namaru South Dakota- Mortal Kansas- Hunter – Ashwood Abbey Iowa- Mage - Moros Arkansas- Skinchanger Louisiana- N.O. Accord Group: Shea Johnson, Orpheus, Sar, Jonathan Simard, Sylvia Moore, Kim Dae Hyun Alabama- Psychic Florida- Witch Georgia- Demon - Asharu Illinois- Dr Ala Okoye Minnesota- Ghost Michigan- Witch Ohio- Possessed - Gluttony Kentucky- Hunter – Habibti Ma Tennessee- Ghost New York- James VII Maine- Slasher Maryland- Psychic Pennsylvania- Mortal Virginia- Geist North Carolina- Immortal - Purified South Carolina- Mage - Obrimos Alaska- Vampire - Mekhet Hawaii- Nim Fin Canada Yukon- Hunter – Aegis Kai Doru NW Territories- Ghost B.C.- Hunter – Ascending Ones Alberta- Spirit Nunavut- Mummy Saskatchwan- Slasher Manitoba- Geist Ontario- Psychic Quebec- Psychic Newfoundland and Labrador- Skinchanger Nova Scotia- Ghost Mexico Central- Vampire - Nosferatu Northern- Mummy Guatemala- Spirit Honduras- Vampire - Ventrue Nicaragua- Ghost Costa Rica- Hunter – The Cainite Heresy Panama- Spirit Cuba- Possessed - Greed Dominican Republic- Mage - Thyrsus Puerto Rico- Vampire – The Betrayed S America- Witch Colombia- Witch Ecuador- Primal Venezuela- Mage - Acanthus Guyana- Possessed - Sloth Suriname- Hunter – Cheiron Group French Guiana- Demon - Annunaki W Brazil- Demon - Neberu Central Brazil- Promethean East Brazil- Hunter – The Faithful of Shulpae South Brazil- Possessed - Wrath Peru- Spirit Bolivia- Promethean N Chile- Ghost S Chile- Mage - Mastigos Paraguay- Hunter – Knights of Saint Adrian Uruguay- Demon - Lammasu N Argentina- Immortal – Body Thief S Argentina- Psychic N Greenland- Spirit S Greenland- Mummy Iceland- Skinchanger Eurasia Ireland- Demon - Rabisu S UK- Darcy Cian Crowley N UK- Werewolf - Cahalith Portugal- Vampire - Julii Spain- Psychic N France- Slasher S France- Primal Belgium- Geist Netherlands- Mage - Moros Germany- Witch Denmark- Mage - Obrimos Italy- Geist Rome- Vampire - Traditores Norway- Vampire - Tremere N Sweden- Geist S Sweden- Geist N Finland- Demon - Halaku S Finland- Vampire - Daeva Estonia- Vampire - Gangrel Latvia- Spirit Lithuania- Hunter – The Knights of Saint George Poland- Primal Czech Republic- Possessed - Envy Slovakia- Psychic Hungary- Vampire - Mekhet Austria- Spirit Croatia- Promethean Slovenia- Primal Bosnia- Immortal – Blood bather Macedonia- Immortal - Purified Albania- Mage - Thyrsus Greece- Possessed - Pride Bulgaria- Mortal Serbia- Mage - Acanthus Slovenia- Vampire - Nosferatu Romania- Mage - Mastigos Moldova- Vampire - Ventrue W Ukraine- Vampire - Akhud E Ukraine- Witch Belarus- Promethean W Turkey- Changeling E Turkey- Mortal Georgia- Promethean Azerbaijan- Vampire – The Betrayed Armenia- Changeling Syria- Slasher Lebanon- Slasher Israel- Hunter – Les Mysteres Jordan- Mage - Moros Iraq- Possessed - Lust N Saudi Arabia- Psychic S Saudi Arabia- Psychic Yemen- Possessed - Gluttony Oman- Geist UAE- Slasher NW Iran- Psychic SE Iran- Promethean Turkmenistan- Possessed - Greed Uzbekistan- Hunter - Lucifuge Tajikistan- Mage - Obrimos Pakistan- Vampire - Julii Afghanistan- Skinchanger Kyrgyzstan- Mummy N India- Skinchanger S India- Primal Nepal- Witch Bangladesh- Mage - Thyrsus Bhutan- Spirit Myanmar- Mummy Thailand- Hunter – Malleus Maleficarum Laos- Psychic Cambodia- Vampire - Traditores Vietnam- Mortal W Malaysia- Ghost E Malaysia- Geist Singapore- Spirit Taiwan- Vampire - Tremere Philippines- Werewolf - Elodoth Indonesia- Spirit Papa New Guinea- Changeling W Mongolia- Witch E Mongolia- Skinchanger South Korea- Adey Ai North Korea- Mortal W China- Mage - Acanthus E China- Immortal – Body Thief Central China- Promethean N Japan- Psychic S Japan- Geist W Russia- Werewolf - Ithaeur W Central Russia- Skinchanger E Central Russia- Mage - Mastigos E Russia- Demon - Namaru Svalbard- Primal Africa Egypt- Demon - Asharu Libya- Immortal – Blood Bather Tunisia- Hunter – Task Force: VALKYRIE Algeria- Vampire - Daeva Morocco- Primal Western Sahara- Immortal - Purified Mauritania- Demon - Annunaki Mali- Slasher Niger- Demon - Neberu Chad- Promethean Sudan- Promethean Senegal- Werewolf - Irraka The Gambia- Mummy Guinea-Bissau- Mage - Moros Guinea- Witch Sierra Leone- Spirit Liberia- Ghost Cote d'lvoire- Mage - Obrimos Ghana- Hunter - VASCU Burkina Faso- Mortal Togo- Mage - Thyrsus Benin- Spirit Nigeria- Witch Cameroon- Mortal Central African Republic- Mortal Gabon- Mortal Republic of Congo- Promethean South Sudan- Ghost Eritrea- Possessed - Sloth Ethiopia- Witch Djibouti- Ghost Uganda- Skinchanger Kenya- Geist Somalia- Possessed - Wrath Tanzania- Demon - Lammasu Burundi- Spirit Rwanda- Geist Tanzania- Primal Malawi- Witch Mozambique- Skinchanger Zimbabwe- Possessed - Envy Zambia- Spirit Democratic Republic of the Congo- Spirit Angola- Werewolf - Rahu Namibia- Demon - Rabisu Botswana- Vampire - Gangrel Swaziland- Demon - Halaku Lesotho- Promethean South Africa- Mummy Madagascar- Demon - Namaru Mayotte- Changeling Comoros- Mortal Reunion- Vampire - Mekhet Mauritius- Geist Australia Western- Mummy Northern- Mortal Queensland- Werewolf - Cahalith South- Mortal New South Wales- Mortal Victoria- Mortal Tasmania- Possessed - Pride N New Zealand- Mage - Acanthus S New Zealand- Hunter – Loyalists of Thule Solomon Islands- Promethean Fiji- Slasher Antarctica- Vampire - Nosferatu N Pacific Ocean- Immortal – Body Thief S Pacific Ocean- Hunter – Ascending Ones N Atlantic Ocean- Skinchanger S Atlantic Ocean- Primal Indian Ocean- Witch Southern Ocean- Immortal – Blood Bather Arctic Ocean- Skinchanger Category:Conspiracy Category:Accord II